Endless Tears
by WintersEclipse87
Summary: Summary: She didn't want him to leave, yet it seemed what she wanted didn't matter where he was concerned. Sakura struggles for five years until she just can't take it anymore. She leaves in the dead of the night to find the happiness that was taken from her. Will she find Sasuke or is he already dead. Sas/Sak R
1. Chapter One

Endless Tears

_(A/N: So this is a story I wrote a very long time ago and found while I was packing for my big move. To give you good guys, I wrote this when the show was first aired in America. If I'm not mistaken it was aired on Cartoon Network. Don't quote me though xD)_

_I do not own Naruto and all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. =3_

* * *

**Summary: She didn't want him to leave, yet it seemed what she wanted didn't matter where he was concerned. Sakura struggles for five years until she just can't take it anymore. She leaves in the dead of the night to find the happiness that was taken from her. Will she find Sasuke or is he already dead. Sas/Sak R&R**

* * *

_Chapter One:_

She watched him leave, her heart breaking with every step he took towards the main gate in the Hidden Leaf village. Crystalline tears pooled from her bright emerald eyes and left thin streaks down her cheeks and chin. Her short but soft bubblegum pink hair swayed as the soft summer night breeze teased her tresses.

"But why…Sasuke…" Her voice cracked around her words.

"I am an avenger, Sakura." He his words gave her pauses, even though his back was still facing her, "I must get revenge for my parents and clan."

His words made her heart ache and her brain swim with emotion. This was not the first time she'd heard him say this. Even now the words rolled off his tongue like tumbleweed being propelled by the wind over a sandy desert. They seemed dry and over used. She would never tell him this, it just wasn't something she could ever say to the boy she loved.

It was his lifelong dream. An unreasonable ambition he'd developed after the Uchiha clan was murdered in the dead of the night. It was a promise that he made when he'd found out Itachi was behind it. It was the main reason he was able to still go on and not fall to pieces.

Sakura didn't pretend to understand how Sasuke's own flesh and blood could slaughter a whole race. How the anbu captain could take away everything his little brother loved. How he could mold the young Uchiha into a boy who had no need for friends and love. Sure after he killed his brother he planned to restore the clan, but he wouldn't pick a girl out of feelings he may have, but for the sole task of repopulation.

Sasuke sighed, as the gentle breeze tossed his thick ebony hair much like Sakura's. His coal eyes were focused on the gate that was only a hop, skip and a jump away. It was his way out and better shot of destroying his brother. He knew Sakura loved him, or at the very least had a fan girl crush on him.

Sakura drew in a ragged breath and tried in vain to wipe away her tears. It was a fruitless effort since no sooner did she wipe her face with her sleeve, fresh tears took their place. The young kunoichi was neither brave nor strong. Where her male teammates held bran, she held knowledge. She couldn't let him leave. She knew him leaving wouldn't help him. Sure Orochimaru promised he'd make Sasuke stronger, but it would cost his body in the end.

Sakura couldn't let that happen.

"S-Sasuk-e…p-please." She begged in a broken voice.

He entertained the idea of staying in Konoha and forgetting his past for the umpteenth thousandth time since he stumbled across The Sound Ninja Four after his heart to heart with Kakashi-sensei. He could see himself sparing with Naruto and the blond getting mad and calling him names. He could see himself actually happy, yet the shadow of his childhood seemed to always looming in the distance.

"Sasuke, please stay with me." Sakura whimpered loudly.

He was running out of time. Sasuke knew if he didn't leave soon, he'd miss his chance. He turned slowly, until his dull coal colored eyes met her green. He could feel a slight tug in his chest; he hated it when girls cried. Even more so when he was the cause, no one should ever allow themselves to look weak, even if it was a close friend. That was something his father told him once.

In the ways of the shinobi, it was a grand taboo to show your emotions and feel anything emotional. Yet, in the end we are all human. With a sigh, Sasuke let the corners of his lips lift in a genuine smile. It was a far cry from his usual smirk. Sakura's heart skipped a beat, her tear pausing momentarily as her mind tried to process her teammates smiling face.

"Sakura." He called, "Thank you."

As if on cue, she rushed him. Her long pale legs propelling her forward, as tears of happiness sprang free from her eyes and trailed behind her.

She held him tight, not wanting to let go. To her surprise, he returned her embrace with as much ferocity as the pink haired kunoichi. Sakura sighed contently into his chest, as he encased her in his private world. A world Sakura had once dreamed of when she was a little girl. More than likely it a world every girl dreamed of.

Sasuke was the first to pull away, which didn't surprise the rosette haired girl at all. Yet, the way he looked at her face and the way he still gripped her upper arms startled her. They were still close to each other and the way he was looking at her gave her the distinct sense that he was going to kiss her. It wasn't until Sasuke leaned in close enough to her face that Sakura could feel his breath on her cheek that she made up her mind.

Sakura closed the distance by wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and lifting her just enough so that their lips touched. At first it was awkward and just a light brush. It wasn't until Sasuke captured her lips a second time that the kiss grew heated. The boy moved his hands lightly down her arms and fingers until they found their way to her waist.

Sakura was on fire, her passion igniting and making her common sense melt and her body react. She entangled her fingers in his thick hair, as Sasuke held her body tightly against his. Her heart beat picked up and pounded against her rib cage, her mind swam with the sensation of her crushes tone body moving against hers. The friction they were making was driving her wild. She needed more of him. More contact with his body.

When Sasuke pulled back so they could catch their breath, a small groan escaped Sakura. Embarrassed, she clamped her hands of her mouth. The dark haired boy chuckled, which made Sakura's cheeks burn a bright scarlet. He thought it was kind of cute, though he would never tell her that.

"Sorry about that." Sakura whispered, refusing to meet his eyes.

Sasuke smirked at her, his world famous cocky Uchiha smirk that that made her shiver and blush. Sakura couldn't help but be mesmerized by the way his perfectly bleached white teeth shimmered in the late afternoon sun. He watched her with his ever calculating coal eyes, seeing her face flush and her eyes glaze over with an emotion he'd never see before made him curious.

He lightly stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, before running his thumb over her chin. Sakura gasped, her heartbeat becoming erratic

"I have to go now." He whispered with finality against her lips.

He kissed her again. This kiss was soft and chaste, one of goodbye. Tears welled up in Sakura's sea foam eyes, it was then she realized there was nothing she could do to make him stay. This was something he had to do, an important journey he would have to make without Naruto and her.

It broke her heart to step out of his arms, yet she forced a smile and took a step back. She gave him a slight nod, one of recognition and surrender. She was going to let him go, even if it killed her. One lone tear escaped, only for the Uchiha to brush it away with his thumb.

"That's better." He laughed softly, "I will never forget you Sakura. Naruto, Kakashi and you have always been there for me. I just wish things could've been different for me. You guys deserve someone not broken."

Sakura met his gaze only a moment, before she looked away. This time when she moved away, she took two steps back. The rosette kunoichi had to be strong. For herself and everyone she cared about.

"I know I can't make you change your mind." She spat, " I know and will forever love you Sasuke Uchiha."

Her harsh tone stung a little, but the Uchiha refused to flinch. He was after all one of the last Sharingan users still left standing. The boy was a master of blocking him emotions with his solid wall. The smile that escaped was a snafu that managed to break through his wall seeing as he was in the moment.

"Bye Sakura."

And just like that, he was gone.


	2. Chapter Two

Endless Tears

(_A/N: Sorry for the late update, everyone. We currently don't have internet at my new house so I've been using my parent's wifi. Sadly I can only go over when one of them is off, but fret not. I will try to update weekly at the latest. For now enjoy Chappy 2)_

_I do not own Naruto and all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. =3_

_Chapter Two:_

_Five years later…_

A fierce yawn escaped Sakura's parted lips, as her stretched her arms over her head and her back arched in an effort to wake her once slumbering body. Warm early morning sunshine streamed through her window, her curtains thrown open so it wasn't so dark. Her pale white covers fell away from her body and pooled where she once sat stretching.

The pink haired woman moved away from her bedroom and followed the hall until she found her bathroom. After flicking the switch that illuminated her small light blue painted bathroom, she lifted her head to glance at her face in the large square mirror hovering over her sink.

Five years really took a toll on her. In more way than one, this was apparent on her now mid-teen face.

She was no longer the young twelve year-old she was when he left her. She'd decided to let her hair grow out, so now him pale pink tresses reached well pass her butt. Her body had grown since then too. She had curves where she once had none, her hips flared and her legs were longer. Her bust was not glorious like her sensei, but complimented her firm and tone body.

Sakura grinned at her reflection to check her teeth.

_Would Sasuke remember me?_

She did after all still have the same bubblegum pink hair and bright green eyes. Her skin was the same pale hue. Sure she no longer wore the same outfit from her youth, having traded it in for something akin to what Tsunada wore. She was after all one of the top medic ninjas in the Hidden Leaf. Not to mention she could break through the strongest substances with just one finger.

Her rank changed as well. She was no longer a genine, but a jonin.

She quickly changed out of her cotton night shirt and tossed it in her hamper against the opposite wall. She slipped into her day cloths in record time and tied back her long hair into a ponytail behind her head. She smiled as she took a quick glance over her should at her appearance. Tight black pants that ended at her knees, fish net tank top under her white coat that reminded her of doctors lab coat.

She strapped her kunai pouch to her legs, one on each. Then she fastened her shuriken holder around her waist, letting it fall against her hip. After attaching her gear, she grabbed her shinobi head band off the counter and tied it behind her head.

Sakura smiled fondly as she thought about her progress since the Uchiha left. It would've never happened if Naruto hadn't pushed her to train with Tsunada. He stuck by her through it all, never giving up on her. He'd cried with her when he found out Sasuke left Konoha. He accompanied her to her parent's funeral after their mysterious deaths. He even helped her move into her new apartment. She didn't feel comfortable at the thought of staying with Ino after her and Shikamaru started dating. Sure it didn't help they were always so lovey-dovey.

"Thank you." She whispered, "You sure grew up too."

Sakura hastily shut the light off and left the bathroom. Once reaching the bathroom, she filled her little coffeemaker with just enough ground coffee beans and water to brew a couple cups of coffee.

While she waited, she swiped a mug from her cupboard and sat it on the counter. There was a burst of warm sunshine, after Sakura jerked the curtain to the side. With a small smile, she opened her window and poked her head out. The sky was a light blue and not a single fluffy cloud obscured the sheer splendor. The pink hair girl took a deep breath of fresh air, before releasing it with a sigh.

"It's going to be a beautiful day." She whispered to no one in particular.

Her emerald eyes scanned the busy morning streets of her village. She noticed a few of the younger genine rushing to the large academy building where she was sure Iruka still a teacher. She noticed Ino helping her mother bring some flowers out of their little shop. She even noticed a few of her other acquaintances going about their usual morning routine.

Suddenly, her eyes landed on a familiar head of spiked blond hair. He was in a hurry, his bright sunshine hair merely a puff as he moved down the busy streets. It took her a moment to realize that her best friend was heading in the direction of her apartment.

"Shit I can't believe this." Sakura cursed, "I'm late!"


	3. Chapter Three

Endless Tears

_I do not own Naruto and all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. =3_

_Chapter Three:_

"I'm so sorry Naruto." She apologized sincerely.

She slid into the black iron chair that's back was twist to look like a rose, which was stationed directly in front of him. They were at their brand new hangout, which was a small little shop that made subpar food, but they made up for in their delicious selection of coffee and sweet pastries. Sure Naruto still managed to drag her to his famous ramen stand, but seeing as Choji and Kiba own the coffee shop they managed to get a discount.

Sakura nervously twisted a stray pink lock around her finger, which made Naruto smile warmly at her. He could help but find her nervous habit cute.

"Ah, don't worry about it Sakura." He said with a dismissive wave, "If anything you made it all the easier to slip out."

"Naruto, you should be more careful." She warned, "You are the Hokage now. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

The blond shook his head at her, "You worry too much."

Knowing she wasn't going to get through his thick skull, she just nodded and reached for her steaming cup of coffee. Her fingers wrapped around the heated ceramic, as she lifted the mug to her lips and took a sip. The hot brew was just the way she loved it; strong, black and tangy with a hint of sugar.

"You're going to ruin your teeth." He teased.

Sakura looked up from her cup and met his blue eyes with a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"Coffee turns your teeth yellow." Naruto stated matter-of-factly, his tone somewhat foreboding as well as deep.

"You're so mean!" Naruto looked surprised momentarily.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he glared at the rosette kunoichi. Yet, after she flashed him her innocent look he roared with laughter. Sakura soon followed suit and laughed along with the blond, yet she laughed harder. She dabbed the tears that were building at the corner of her eyes and tried to quiet her laughter before someone told them to leave.

Even though they were sitting at one of the four tables outside the shop, it wouldn't stop someone from complaining. Naruto may be the Hokage, but he was expected to be a certain way. The elders were not too surprised when he remained the same knuckle-head ninja who played pranks and ate a multitude of bowls of ramen on a daily basis.

"I try." She laughed.

Sakura finally met his sapphire gaze, and instantly regretted it. His face held a dead serious quality, his eyes dark with worry and his mouth a thin line. His childish smile was gone and the air was heavy with tension. The kunoichi felt a lump form in her throat, as he looked at her as if there was a question he wanted to ask but wasn't sure if he should. Or was it more of he didn't know how to fraise it.

She swallowed hard, forcing the lump out of her throat. There was only ever one topic they shared between the two of them that brought out his seriousness. That was the very face he had when he found Sakura crying in front of the main gate of Konoha. The race he made when she told him Sasuke was gone and he promised he'd bring him back.

"Can I ask you something, Sakura?" He asked hesitantly.

Sakura nodded, even though she was mentally raging war with her mind. Honestly! What could he really say; they called off the search two years ago and after finding the remains of a boy around Sasuke's age at the very bowels of Orochimaru's secret hideout after it was destroyed. Sakura could still remember the pain in her chest and the broken look in Naruto's eyes mere seconds before she collapsed at his feet in a fit of agonizing tears.

"Go ahead." She urged.

Naruto nodded, but still didn't say anything. Instead his face fell and he stared down into his tea, his eye brows furrowing as he wracked his brain. To Sakura it looked like he was hoping the tan liquid in his cup would help him muster up the courage he needed for what he was about to ask. Either that or he was delaying the inevitable.

Finally he shrugged, "Are you going to be alright today?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura looked puzzled.

Naruto looked up from his cup and met his best friend's gaze full on.

"I'm going to be leaving later this afternoon to meet up with the kazekage to discuss the new treaty." Naruto said with a sigh, "So I won't be in Konoha for a few days."

"Naruto, I will be fine. This won't be the first time you've been away from me." Sakura said with a chuckle, "I'm sure I can manage on my own."

"That's not what I meant." He grumbled while shaking his head.

The puzzlement returned on her face, "Then what did you mean?"

"What I mean is that it's been five years today." He explained, "Five years, Sakura. Since Sasuke left Konoha."

"And?" Sakura fought the bitterness that rose in her chest at the mention of his name.

She surprised herself at how emotionless she sounded. Sakura crossed her arms and glared at her companion. Naruto was smiling warmly at her when she met his eyes. She lost her resolve and dropped her hands heavily on the table. After a moment his hand rested on her much smaller hand. Sakura's demeanor changed slightly as the warmth of the blonde's palm seeped through her hand.

"I worry about you Sakura." He spoke softly, "You changed that day. I know you throw up this front to dodge the people who care about you and convince them you are fine. When actually I know in fact, things have gotten worse for you over the years. You can't lie to me, Sakura."

The kunoichi bit her lip hard. She could feel the prickling warm feeling in the backs of her eyes. She refused to cry, even though her best friend was no stranger to her tears. She knew he was being honest; he was always worried about her. Sure she hurt, but Naruto hurt as well. Did he know that his name still stung more than a bee sting?

"Sakura?"

"I'm fine Naruto." She spat a little too harshly, "He's the one who left us. I don't care anymore. Screw Sasuke, we are better off without him."

Remorse stabbed at her heart like a hot poker when she saw Naruto flinch as if she struck him. She stood abruptly, her heart hammering in her chest as if it wished to break through her chest. Sakura knew deep down that it wasn't Naruto fault she still missed the Uchiha after five years. She shouldn't have snapped at him.

She flashed him a bitter-sweet smile and whispered, "I'm sorry…"

After a long moment of silence, Naruto sighed lowly. His mouth soon twisted into a brilliant smile. He would forever worry about the pink haired ninja, but even he couldn't forget how stubborn she was. Deep down he knew she would be alright. After all, she was not the weak little genine the boys from squad seven had to constantly save and protect.

"It's ok." He finally said.

"I have to go." Sakura said suddenly, "I promised to meet up with Ino before I headed over to the hospital. She told me she had something very important to tell me."

"Sure."

And with that, she gulped what was left of her coffee. Sakura left the little shop with a brief wave at the spikey blond haired Hokage.

_(A/N: Before anyone asks, NO NO NO! Sakura and Naruto are not together. They are strictly friends. I was actually thinking about throwing a chapter in here with Naruto/Hinata but I digress I am not sure yet. Sakura doesn't have a boyfriend. She decided to focus on herself and not think about love.)_


End file.
